My Immortal Love
by PoetryOpensTheHeart
Summary: “Edward…” Bella said softly, her eyes wide, the way she caressed his name drove him crazy. “Yes Bella?” he answered back, not breaking eye contact. “Kiss me…” she whispered...There is a prophesy about the couple, can they discover it before it kills them?
1. Death

Prologue~ September 13, 1901

Mrs. Swan was crouched down in a squatting position, perspiration dripped down her neck as she concentrated on the only thing that mattered to her at this point, having this child. The midwives coached her through this process, and gave her many herbal teas to numb the pain, not that it took all of it away, but it didn't hurt to try. As her breath became heavier, and the contractions closer together, she knew her little baby boy was on the way.

"It is time to push now Mrs. Swan, push your baby boy out! He is waiting to meet you!" the first midwife encouraged as Mrs. Swan gritted her teeth, determined not to scream or yell, as it would be rather improper. She pushed as hard as she could until she felt as though her body had torn in half, and she heard a soft crying from her child. She breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the bed, feeling blood trickle down her legs. Reaching for her child she was in utter shock at what she saw.

"It's a girl, a healthy baby girl Mrs. Swan." The second midwife smiled as she wiped the birthing fluids from the child. At that moment an electric shock went through the room, and the universe shifted into place.

"She is loosing to much blood!" the first midwife whispered to the second frantically, but it was not heard, for the new mother's eyes were captured in a pair of smaller light brown ones.

"She is beautiful…" she whispered out in a breathy sigh, cuddling her baby to her chest, she felt lightheaded, but that was understandable after birth, wasn't it? "I will call her Isabella, yes, Isabella swan…" she whispered as she faded into unconsciousness. She passed away several minutes later.

Chapter one ~ June, 1918

Isabella Swan held out her arms expectantly, waiting for the bustle of servants to swarm around her, clothing her body in the most exquisite of garments, she was in a hurry today. After she was dressed and powdered, she walked out of the room, in pure elegance, looking every bit as a princess would. That was how she was treated of course, ever since her mother died giving birth to her, she was showered with ravishing gifts, as the lady of the house would.

She attempted not to scoff at the ridiculous outfit, she felt horrid in gowns, and preferred nothing other then boys shorts, and a collared shirt, which was boys wear. She had to visit her father, but she was terrified to see him, to go to the swamped hospital that was filled with dying people, who had succumbed to the Spanish influenza, and now faced life or death.

The sickness had overcome the world, one fifth of it infected, the rest terrified to go outside. Everyday, more and more of her friends fell ill, and then fell dead at her feet. She had lost several servants, and was now quartered in a special wing of the house, away from all sickness with only the healthiest servants waiting on her.

Fighting back tears, Isabella tried not to think about her father, Charles, who was currently laying in the hospital, fevered, and deathly ill. Bitterly, she recalled the words of the servant who denied her the privilege of visiting her father, before his untimely death that was becoming more inevitable every moment.

"_It is for the best, you do not want to get this illness, your body won't be able to fight it off, someone has to carry on your family name! I am sorry Bella, but you will not be allowed to visit your father." She had cringed at the use of her childhood nickname, she would always be 'baby Bella' to the servants who cared for her in infancy. _

Checking all of the rooms in her wing of the house, Isabella clutched at the many layers of her gown, sweeping them off the floor and making sure no one was around. She snuck into her room, her heartbeat throbbing faster and faster, matching her own frantic footsteps. In her hand was a small bag, and in it was her escape.

Hiding a grin, she ran through the plan once more in her mind, she couldn't recall when she had first thought of this, but she knew it was something that must be done. Isabella then heard footsteps, she tried her best to slow down her breath, and look normal, nothing could disguise her pink tinted cheeks, or her slightly ruffled hair, but the servant paid no mind to her.

Having heard the approaching footsteps beforehand, Isabella had tucked her bag under her skirt, thankful she had given in to buying the eight layer ruffle disaster of a dress, for it did not show the bag while tucked between her legs. She hastily grabbed her bag, and was safe for the remainder of her escape.

Finally outside, she could not believe that her plan had worked. At the beginning she had deemed it foolish, and herself incapable of such a thing, but she had done it. She had not thought this far ahead though, she had no means of transportation. As a spur of the moment idea, she ran to the stables, or at least as fast as you can move in an eight layer dress.

She stared disdainfully at the ghastly side saddle that hung on the wall near her beautiful horse. Isabella flinched at the memory of her last horse ride, she shuddered involuntarily and hid from outside view in an empty stall, changing as fast as she could. She had tucked her hair into a farmers hat, and had altered her appearance altogether. Her makeup had been washed off, and she deemed boys clothes, she felt comfy as she discarded and abandoned her old clothes, glad to be rid of that corset, now tucked under some straw on the wood floor.

After several minutes of attempting to saddle her horse, and get positioned correctly on it, she felt like she had finally got it right. She looked almost like she could have been a boy. She was proud of herself, and took off at full gallop to the hospital, where her dying father could have already taken his last breath.

A long ride later…

She tried her best to smear some dirt on her clothes, and make them look worn out and used, not soft and well kept which was just what they were. They were quite big on her, and looked far too luxurious to belong to the farmers boy she pretended to be, not that one would notice at a glance.

The hospital was so much worse than Isabella had imagined it. It was so crowded, there wasn't an open spot on the floor, let alone a chair, there were babies and women crying, and the smell of death was hung thickly in the air. Tingles ran through her spine as she imitated walking as a boy and tried not to step on people as she plowed through the masses.

"Excuse me, where could I find Charles Swan's room?" she asked a worker that appeared to be in charge. The man scoffed in her face, "Boy," he said, looking Isabella up and down, "I have the lives of hundreds in here, you think I have time for one person?" and with that he strolled away, leaving Isabella stunned.

The rooms were open, and nearly five were to a room, the nurses trying the best, but knowing they either recovered, or died. Isabella tried to ignore the fact that more the half of the occupants in the hospital will be dead in a months time, maybe less.

After a long search she found her father, he was nearly unrecognizable, and so obviously ill that it pained her to look at him. She could almost feel the fact that his time was limited. It was as though a fist was clenched around her heart, squeezing it as she slowly suffocated.

"Bella…" came the hoarse cry, so weak and pitiful that she barely heard it over the moaning and screams of the dying. Her father coughed violently into his hand, and she felt faint when she noticed he had coughed up blood. She saw that he father had barely opened his eyes, an obvious struggle for him. "Father!" she kneeled down at his bed, not wanting to get to close. "Bella, you need to leave, I…I want you to be safe. I love you." And with that, she saw her only remaining parent pass away.

She stifled a sob and ran out of the hospital as fast as she could, her new shoes enabling her more agility then before. Having not paid attention to her location, Isabella's knees finally buckled under her and she collapsed into a heap of despair.

That was when she heard the creek. That soft noise that would have been unnoticed in other circumstances, slowly, her eyes traced the noise back to the source. There was a young, handsome doctor, wheeling a patient in a hospital bed, nothing strange about that. Except for the fact that they were nearly a mile away from the hospital, and with a breeze, they both disappeared.

Shocked, Bella couldn't find them anywhere. She believed at first that it had been a trick of the wind, but no, that doctor was so beautiful, so majestic, she couldn't place her finger on it. With wobbly legs, she walked back to where she had seen them, by the oak tree. She kneeled down to the grass, and smiled when she realized that, as fast as they had been moving, they had upset the grass, into a small trail she could follow.

It would have been unfathomable a few months ago, that she would take the time to follow someone back to their house, but everything had changed, she had to know who these people were. Who was that ill boy in the stretcher, and why wasn't he at the hospital?

The trail ended outside a fairly large mansion, one of the most exquisite of the time, and with the latest technology available. Isabella felt quite like a peeping tom as she peered into the windows, crouched out of sight. The boy was laying on the bed, a stretcher more like, across a table. The handsome doctor was in the corner pacing back and forth as if deciding something.

Isabella blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she bit back a gasp, he had his neck attached to the boys throat! She fell back onto the grass in shock, she had heard of legends of blood suckers, and, she gulped, vampires. Never had she considered that it could be real. She had to get out of here, now, she must have moved a little to loudly but she didn't think he had hear.

"Well well well…what do we have here?" Isabella gasped as she turned to the voice, he had heard, oh yes he had, and she found herself face to face with blood red eyes…

Author's note: Well hello everyone! I am Rachel and I am the author of this story, let me explain further into it. I have done a great deal of research for this, getting Bella's birthday right, not the year obviously. I have also looked up everything about the Spanish influenza, symptoms including, extreme fevers, and bleeding from ears, nose, and mouth. The style back then was to have a corset on, and many layered dress, many women died in childbirth, and did not give birth in hospitals, but in their own homes with wet nurses and midwives. The theory of squatting while giving birth was to let pressure off of the mother as she tried to deliver.

p.s. I also felt the need that with the time change, that a more formal version of their names was called for, instead of Bella, I chose Isabella, instead of Charlie, I chose Charles, instead of Renee I chose Mrs. Swan.

Anyways please critique this and send in your thoughts in a review, and I will update soon!

Hugs and kisses

Rachel


	2. Transformed

Last time…

"Father!" she kneeled down at his bed, not wanting to get to close. "Bella, you need to leave, I…I want you to be safe. I love you." And with that, she saw her only remaining parent pass away.

Isabella blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she bit back a gasp, he had his neck attached to the boys throat! She fell back onto the grass in shock, she had heard of legends of blood suckers, and, she gulped, vampires. Never had she considered that it could be real. She had to get out of here, now, she must have moved a little too loudly but she didn't think he had heard.

"Well well well…what do we have here?" Isabella gasped as she turned to the voice, he had heard, oh yes he had, and she found herself face to face with blood red eyes…

Isabella's breath rushed out of her like a flowing river, she couldn't recall how to inhale, or why this function was needed. Her glowing brown eyes were trapped in those of bright red, entrancing her with their beauty. It was the doctor she had followed home; she hadn't even seen him leave the room. How was this possible?

Truth be told, when facing death she thought that she would be consumed with thoughts, regrets, and memories, but it was nothing of the sort. If anything, she was not thinking, she did not comprehend anything that was happening. So frozen with fear, Isabella blanked out on the words the handsome doctor was saying, all that was seen was a pair of moving lips, and arms to catch her as she fell.

"What are you doing here?" the question was asked with true curiosity, no hostility was discovered.

"I-I-I…" Isabella stumbled over her words, and closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath she realized that she would have to be able to communicate with him. A shot of fear ran up her spine as her mind flashed to the boy, was he still alive? Gasping for air as he attempted to escape?

"I am very sorry sir, I must be going now," she dipped into a quick curtsy and tried to leave. "No offence madam, but you were outside my home, peering through the windows. Her cheeks flushed a light pink of embarrassment.

"I apologize for that matter, it was a…misunderstanding. It will not happen again, I have to get home." Without conscious effort, her eyes drifted back over to the room where she had seen what could have been the boy's final moments. He was only her age, so much death all around her.

"Would you care for an escort home?" the doctor pressed, and she knew it was etiquette to accept. "That would be most delightful, I thank you for the offer, but alas, I have errands for my mother that I must attend to immediately, good day sir!" and with that, she was off, this time he didn't try to stop her, merely watching her go.

Blood pounded loudly in her ears as she left with what little grace she had left. Isabella could not believe that she had just been caught looking through the windows, like a peeping tom! She was so embarrassed, but the fact that the doctors skin seemed to almost…sparkle in the sunlight did not escape her notice. She ticked off the items in her head, she had seen him sparkle, sneak a patient home, and suck a young boy's blood.

Isabella was weak when it came to blood, thus came her dislike of hospitals because of it. She had made up her mind before she had reached home minutes later, she did not want to live anymore. She had no reason whatsoever. No living relatives except that of her father's sister, Auntie Marie, so with that she deducted what she must do.

Many women drowned in her time, almost once a month you would hear of a young, sometimes old, woman who got to close to the waters edge, and fell over, plummeting into the icy depths of the water. The many layered dressed added much water weight and made the wearer incapable of swimming upward again, therefore they would drown under the pounds of clothes. That was how she would die. She would have an 'accident' and fall into the river.

For the last time in her life, she snuck into her house, it was deathly quiet, and the news of her father's death had spread through the town like wildfire. She bit back tears, and felt the coldness of the metal against her fevered hand, she snuck up the stairs, avoiding the stairs that knowingly creaked, and made it back down with a sack in hand. She ran out the door, before any servants could attempt to stop her, or even slow her down.

By the time she was halfway down the road, Isabella discovered that she was now far enough away that she was safe. And that was when it came into view. The large beautiful lake stood before her. She really was staring death in the face. She consoled herself; she had lived a good life, and was destined for heaven in the afterlife. She had never been so religious until this moment.

Staring down into the water, she felt a bout of fear rush through her. It was quite chilly outside, despite the sunlight. Maybe she was just coming down with a cold. That was about the time the memories began to flood into her mind as she watched her life flash by her…

"_Father, why do I not have a mother like the other children?" Bella asked softly, her five year old curiosities were getting the better of her. Her child-like innocence made her father feel twice his age. His tired eyes bore into hers, "Your mother passed away when you were very young, tell me how you are doing on your sewing? Would you like to show me that quilt you have been working so very hard on?" _

"_Why hello Thomas, how is your day been? I hope it has been well." Fifteen year old Isabella said, carefully practiced, this was her first date, and she did not want to mess it up. At that moment, Thomas captured her eyes in his, and he kissed her, her first kiss. She gasped, and pulled back less then a second after it started. "Why Thomas! This is quite improper." And with that she had run away, back to her awaiting servants and father. _

_She had spent the whole night thinking about that kiss, she hadn't felt a thing, Thomas was a respectable and well sought after young man, wasn't she supposed to feel a spark, anything? What was wrong with her?_

_After putting things in perspective, Isabella decided that she was not all into dating, after all, many marriages of her friends had been arranged, and they were happily married. She shuddered as she recalled some of the terrible arranged marriages, and how miserable they were. She was determined to find the right man for her._

_Then it happened, she fell in love, his name was Jacob, and he was two years older then she. Not uncommon for the time and she thought he was the most perfect man in the world. His eyes were a beautiful green, his face perfectly sculpted, he was the most wanted man and yet he chose her. _

_They were together for nearly a year before he proposed, it was at a picnic, but she still loved it anyways. She found that when she denied him physical pleasure, he was a gentleman about it, and then later discovered that he was relieving himself elsewhere. The engagement was broken off and she was heartbroken. _

_Isabella swore off love, and has never been immensely attracted to another male ever since, she thought of her unfulfilled life, and felt no regrets. Her Auntie Marie, her only living relative at the moment, was extremely greedy, and would no doubt sell her off the moment she was in custody of her and her husband, he terrified her. She refuses to acknowledge him as her uncle; he is no such thing to her. _

With that last thought, she needed to escape, she was drowning, not in water, but in her own life, she couldn't stand it any longer, it was time to end this nightmare. Isabella touched her mother's locket, the only thing she had of hers that wasn't sold or stolen. The last thought that ran through her mind before she hurdled into the water, was that of how she would soon see her mother….

Doctor Cullen…

He washed off the hands, hearing grunts and moans from the room next door, he flinched at the memories of his transformation, and it sure was a painful experience. He scolded himself on his greediness; he had wanted a companion, was it so much that he would steal the life of a young boy?

His mind fought with him, no, it argued, he was on the brink of death, you not only saved his life, but you have granted him the gift of immortality. He did not know what to expect, out of a newborn vampire. Would he be hard to handle? Impossible strength? Weakness for a vampire? He knew that he had amazing strength when first changed, but wasn't sure of it compared to now.

A loud gasp came from the room next door, Doctor Cullen smiled in excitement, and he was now awake! Now to go talk to the newborn vampire….

Edward…

When he opened his eyes, Edward closed them again, opening and closing his eyes as if he had never seen before. His vision was so perfect, he was not sure if the fact that he had just been deathly ill for the past two weeks has made his senses improve or what. Then he noticed his location. He was not at the hospital, he was not home, he was not sure where he was, or why.

He gasped, air filling into his lungs, only to realize that he didn't have the need to breathe anymore. The thought terrified him, how could a person not breathe? Was he dead? Edward eyed the book shelves and tables around him, it looked like the home of a normal person, and he recoiled backwards as a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?" he asked with his voice quivering, it sounded beautiful, he realized, and marveled at it. "What is your name sir?" he added, just so he could hear his voice again. "My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, as you know, you and your parents were dying of the Spanish Influenza, everyone is dying, your parents passed away, and…I am truly sorry for the reason of your transformation. Your mother made me promise to do everything in my power to let you live, and so I did. I saved your life Edward."

"What do you mean…transformed?" Edward was perplexed by the wording of this doctor's explanation. His family's deaths were prominent in his mind, but he had known it was coming; the shock was not as bad this time.

"I am a vampire. I turned you into one, only to save your life." Carlisle waited for the explosion, for the screaming to start, but he only sat there, stunned. "So did you ever talk to your father after you were changed?" Edwards question shocked Carlisle, he had asked exactly to his thoughts.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked Edward incredulously, _he read my mind! How is that possible? He has special powers? Can vampires have other powers? I need to research! This is fascinating!_

"Yeah this is impossible. Wait I'm a vampire!" The realization finally sunk into Edward. His throat burned impossibly, and he rubbed it unconsciously. "Oh!" the gesture reminded Carlisle to feed him. "I have to drink blood!" Edward nearly screamed, he felt faint. Animal blood was not much of a consolation for him, he was inhuman, a freak, he deserved to die.

"Why did you do this to me?" Edward asked, his eyes solemn, gazing at Carlisle; he knew the reason before he had even heard the thought. Carlisle needed him. _I needed someone to be with me, to make me feel not so different then everyone else. Does that make me a monster?_

Edward felt a surge of pity for the lonely man's thoughts. He was then handed a cup of animal's blood, saved just for him, and he thanked the doctor kindly. Hesitantly Edward took a small sniff, and then a sip, then eagerly gulping it down, he felt the thirst die down, and felt like he had control once more.

Edward heard the thoughts before he heard the doctor say them out loud; they were in unison, and the strangest thing he had ever heard.

_There might be a problem, a young lady came by earlier today, I am not sure who she is or what she was doing, she looked rather lost, but she was staring in the window. There is a possibility that she might have seen me bite you to help you transform, she was very nervous and frightened when I questioned her. Understandable of course, but I could not harm her or force her to stay. She might be a problem in the future. _

_There is one other issue, I am not sure of how you will react near humans, for your instinct will be to attack humans, and I do not think it would be wise to be close to them at this time. Not until you are stronger minded. I will do your hunting for you, and bring the kill back here for you to feed. Is that acceptable?_

Just then, the strangeness of talking through thoughts overcame them, they both smiled in understanding and the doctor left to go get his new son dinner. Carlisle stopped midway in his tracks, while traveling to the forest; he smelled a familiar scent, human blood. Mixed with salt water, he ran, more like flew and was there in seconds. He dived into the water, and pulled out a limp body.

He placed one palm over the other, and pressed down roughly, water sprayed out of the girl's mouth; he was surprised with the realization that this was the girl that had been outside his house. He looked down, her arm had a massive gash down the side of it, she must have fallen on a rock, and she was bleeding from her head too. She was ice cold, pale, but a faint heartbeat still occurred.

There was no other option, she must have fallen in, and couldn't swim back up, he flew back to the house, as fast as he could, he didn't have much time, or options to save this young girls life. Without a second thought, Carlisle began to bite all over her body, injecting vampire venom into her awaiting veins, in three days; she would be a newborn vampire…

Author's note: Hey my lovelies!!! Thanks for all the reviews, I'll update soon

Hugs and kisses,

Rachel


	3. Awakened

With that last thought, Isabella needed to escape, she was drowning, not in water, but in her own life, she couldn't stand it any longer, it was time to end this nightmare. Isabella touched her mother's locket, the only thing she had of hers that wasn't sold or stolen. The last thought that ran through her mind before she hurdled into the water, was that of how she would soon see her mother….

He placed one palm over the other, and pressed down roughly, water sprayed out of the girl's mouth; he was surprised with the realization that this was the girl that had been outside his house. He looked down, her arm had a massive gash down the side of it, she must have fallen on a rock, and she was bleeding from her head too. She was ice cold, pale, but a faint heartbeat still occurred.

There was no other option, she must have fallen in, and couldn't swim back up, he flew back to the house, as fast as he could, he didn't have much time, or options to save this young girls life. Without a second thought, Carlisle began to bite all over her body, injecting vampire venom into her awaiting veins, in three days; she would be a newborn vampire…

**Edward**

Edward impatiently paced back and forth in the room, he was so thirsty, he was becoming more and more so every second. Where was Carlisle? He growled under his breath, and attempted to keep his mind off of his throat.

Something was coming closer, it was Carlisle! He licked his hard, cold lips, and an electric current went through him, shocking him to the core. Instinct caused him to jump back in surprise, he smelled the most amazing thing he had yet, and he didn't know what it was. It was salty, and made his mouth water. He tried to restrain himself as he recognized the scent, it was human blood…

**Carlisle**

Carlisle just finished biting the human girl when she began to writher in pain, and tries to escape his grasp, he was indefinitely much more stronger then the girl, and her attempt to escape was merely pitiful against his strength. Carlisle worried for her life though, could she be saved? He hadn't considered the trouble he was putting himself in, two newborn vampires supervised by one older vampire? Seemed like a recipe for disaster.

Finally reaching home, Carlisle ran her through the open door, and laid her on the same table that Edward had been on during his transformation. Sweat appeared on her body as the young girl muttered something about her father, and how she must escape the fire. He assumed she was hallucinating.

**Bella**

Fire. Burning, scorching her skin until she couldn't breathe. She felt her lungs gasping for air, and yet she couldn't feel it help at all. Fire. It was a constant burning, he throat itched and at this rate, she would be breathing out smoke in a few minutes. Then there was the darkness. The pure darkness that etched into her mind. She could not escape. There was no escape. She was burning with no flame. She was drowning with no water.

Searing into her very soul, she tried to push it away, "No…" she would mutter, and it would laugh in her face. She clawed at her throat, but nothing could ease the pain. Why was there so much pain? She didn't comprehend. Death was supposed to be fast, and where was her mother? Where was her father? Her baby sister that had died as a baby?

The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes were days, and she found no way to pass the time, no way to avoid thinking about the burn. The fire that had built itself inside her very lungs.

**Edward**

That moment, Carlisle pranced through the door, at what would be considered a brisk walk for a vampire, but an unbelievable speed for a human. Edward sat on the couch, digging his fingernails into the so breakable sofa, it began to rip. In his arms was a limp human body. Edward was enraged, Carlisle had murdered an innocent girl for his meal? That was monstrous!

He had to figure out how to turn the mind reading on and off. It was uncontrollable at this moment, and the second he needed an explanation the most, he couldn't get one. He fought his will, he wanted so badly to drink her blood, and yet, she didn't have the same appeal as other blood, something about it was changing, and he couldn't figure it out.

Squinting his eyes, Edward focused his mind reading ability to Carlisle, who was now in the other room, the room he had first woken up in.

_I must save this girl, what happened to her? Where are her parents? Her family? Her husband? Why was she at the lake? Can this save her? Am I doing the right thing?_

Carlisle's thoughts hit Edward at full speed, and Edward lost control, he needed food, and with that, he flew out of the house, to the forest for his first hunt.

**Carlisle**

Carlisle heard Edward leave, and assumed just as much, as for now, he needed to attend to this girl, and this girl only, her life was now in his hands. He took deep breathes, though they were so obviously unnecessary. He calmed down, she was just another patient. Just another life.

Carlisle feared for Edward as well, his new son would be hunting alone, for the first time, and he expected that it should go smoothly, not too many would visit the forest. Therefore he wouldn't run into any humans along the nature reserve.

The girl's body arched in pain, her eyes tightly shut from the world, he laid his hand on her skin, as if to show her that there was someone waiting for her. Her arm twitched when he did so. He flinched at having caused his new…daughter pain. He smiled, he was getting a family. Just what he had always wanted, a family.

**Edward**

Edward abandoned the bloodless animal bodies, tossing them into the lake as to not attract attention, maybe some lucky vulture would venture across them, and find a tasty snack. He felt almost betrayed in a small sense. Carlisle had changed him, wanted him to be his son. Now he had to share his new father. He had never had to share a parent, not even in his mortal life; he was always an only child.

His mind flew to memories of that girl. She was human, that part was obvious, and she was changing, he recalled the memories of his transformation nearly a week ago quite vividly, it was extremely painful. Her scent, it was so overpowering, he couldn't control himself, he had to leave, and he would have attacked her otherwise.

She was an average looking girl, nothing all too special, but there was something about how the room seemed to shift as she grew near. He had the urge to be with her once more, he shook the thought out of his head. He did not even know her, and already he wanted to be near her once more? It was utter nonsense.

He had already made up his mind by the time he was finished hunting, it had to have been nearly a day and a half already, and he was going to be with her until she woke up. Something about this girl needed him, and he needed her. The thought terrified him as none other have before. His mind thought this over as he raced back home to meet this girl who consumed his thoughts so obsessively.

**Bella**

The fire had burned down to a dull ache, it was tolerable now, and did not give her the ultimate wish to just wither away and die. She felt her eyes flutter open, and yet she did not see anything. The darkness was back. Her eyes adjusted and immediately widened. The first thing she noticed was the incredible sight, then her sense of smell, she could specifically point out everything in this house by its scent. She closed her eyes and inhaled all of the wonderful smells.

One was quite strange though, she didn't recognize it. She moaned softly as she bathed in its glory. It was sweet, yet had a masculine smell to it. Her eyes shot open, that was because it was the scent of a man. She sat up quickly, her thirst momentarily forgotten.

Sitting mere inches from her was a teenage boy. It took her several seconds, but really less then half a second, to realize that it was the boy she had seen before. It was the boy who had died from the vampire's bite. She gasped in pure fear, was she dead? Was she in hell? The boy had the most startling blood red eyes as the vampire who bit him.

They were curious, staring at her with questions, waiting to be answered. The boy waited for her to speak first. "Excuse me sir, where is it exactly that we might be?" he smiled encouragingly at her question and said promptly, "We are in Mr. Carlisle Cullen's house madam."

"The doctor?" she couldn't contain the surprise in her voice; the amusement in his was obvious as well. "Yes, he is a doctor." She let out a shriek of horror. "You are the devil are you not? I have been sent to eternal damnation because of that vampire, haven't I?" if it had been possible, she would have broken down into tears of hysteria.

This time he smirked. "We are not in hell Ms…?" "Swan, Isabella Swan." She provided doubtfully. "Ms. Swan, we are very much alive, if you could call it that. We are vampires. No doubt you have noticed the increase in your senses, your agility and speed is much quicker as well as your strength. I apologize for my behavior earlier; that is no way to treat a lady."

"It is quite all right, I am still in shock I presume. How long exactly have you been a…a…well you know." She cast her eyes downward in shyness; she felt as though he was staring into her very soul, she could not hide from him.

"Vampire? I was changed about a week or so ago, time runs differently for us, human days seem like minutes to us, years are mostly months, it is very difficult to keep track by the human count. We are immortal after all, we have all of eternity to get things right. Also, my name is Edward."

"I am sorry for being rude, my throat just burns, is that normal? It feels as though it is being torn apart from the inside out!" Isabella grabbed hold of her neck for extra effect. Edward hesitated; he had no animal blood to give her as Carlisle had for him when he first changed. He wished that he would be back from the hospital soon. He did not know how to handle her anymore then Carlisle would though.

Edward tried to read what she was thinking, but it was impossible, he frowned in frustration, he could not hear her thoughts, he considered that maybe he was not strong enough to be able to control it just yet.

"We can go hunting if you would like, we drink animal blood, and Carlisle believes that it is the more humane way to feed." He regretted his words the second they came out of his mouth. Her entire body language changed, she seemed uncomfortable and appeared to be sick, and she was pained by her thirst as well.

"I think I will wait until the doctor is back, thank you for the offer." She said politely, she thought she was going to die. She could not see blood without feeling faint, let alone _drink_ it! She would just deny herself the privilege of eating, she could not last long after all, and she was a monster.

She could not figure out where her plan went wrong, she had intended to die, in the lake, she had lost consciousness, and awoke to burning pain. Why was she not in the afterlife? Instead she was tied to the earth with an invisible rope, binding her down as to destroy her means to escape.

"I am so sorry Edward, I…" came a fast approaching voice from the doorway, they both turned around to meet their creator. "You are awake!" his voice came in pure delight, like a child on Christmas. "I am so very sorry, I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, This is Edward but I am sure you two have already met. Did he explain what had happened to you my dear?" he turned to Edward who shrugged and shook his head no.

"I was on my way to search for food for young Edward here, when I saw that you had accidentally fallen into the lake near the forest, you fell into a bank of rocks and had a nasty gash on your arm and you were also bleeding from a cut on your head. You were about to die, and I bit you in a sense, I made you a vampire in an attempt to save your life." He watched her facial expression not change a bit as he told his story. Her face turned to many emotions all at once, anger, sadness, betrayal, fear.

"But why?" she asked ever so softly. "Why couldn't you let me die? I did not fall Carlisle, I jumped." Isabella bitterly emphasized the word jumped. "I was trying to kill myself, I have no family, and I didn't want to live another moment, and yet now I am stuck on this earth forever! I know you were trying to do the right thing, but just once, could I have gotten my wish?" she sank to her knees in despair.

Carlisle's eyes grew weary and tired, he turned to Edward, and then to Isabella. "I have ruined both of your lives, haven't I? I am so sorry children. I am selfish; I am a selfish lonely man. I have been alone for a century and longing for companionship I guess I went to far." His shoulders sagged and Edward stepped forward.

"No, don't you see Carlisle? You saved my life, you completed my mother's dying wish, and for that I can never repay you, thank you so much for transforming me. It will be a difficult thing to get used to, but I believe that in time, Isabella and I will both be very happy, and we will be eternally grateful to you."

Isabella realized then, just how rude she had been, he had thought her a damsel in distress, he had saved her, and she had scorned him and turned him away? How could a true lady treat a gentleman in such a manner?

"Sir, I am sorry. I believe that in time, I too will learn to accept my new life. Thank you for saving me." The words burned her throat more then the thirst. The thirst for blood.

"Thank you children, I believe I need some alone time with my studies now, goodnight…in a sense." He chuckled at his vampire joke and escaped to the sanctity of his room.

In a second Edward was up against Isabella, inhaling her scent in deeply. He moaned softly, his eyes closed, his nostrils flared. "Your scent is intoxicating." He whispered softly into her ear, creating shudders of pleasure down her spine. She stepped away from him, facing him she whispered back, "Watch it vampire, you don't want to start out on the wrong foot, or this eternity thing could be a lot longer then you would expect." With a twirl, she disappeared, leaving Edward smirking after her.

Edward gasped as he relived his moments with Isabella. She was long gone into her room, and he in his. He lay on his bed, which would most definitely be unused for sleep, seeing as it wasn't needed now. He thought about Isabella, dreaming about her scent, her fire, until the sun came up; he had a fun morning when he discovered his skin glittered in the sunlight…

Carlisle sat in his office, smiling to himself, yes, Edward had the power to read thoughts, but only as they occurred to the mind, he kept his most private thoughts for himself. Edward and Isabella had a strong attraction to each other, chemically, and physically, Carlisle had discovered it the second he had met her outside his house. Already she couldn't stay away from him, and that was when she was human. Only he knew that there was something much more to this romance between two newborns…

Isabella went into a room that would later become hers, her throat grew worse at every painstaking moment, but she would not allow herself to feed, no she couldn't. She did not want to live life as a human, and she would be damned if she was going to live it as a vampire…

Author's note: Thank you everyone! The reviews are awesome keep them coming, I decided to update early as a thanks to the reviewers, the more reviews, the faster the update! Thanks again!

Rachel


	4. Instinct

Last chapter…

In a second Edward was up against Isabella, inhaling her scent in deeply. He moaned softly, his eyes closed, his nostrils flared. "Your scent is intoxicating." He whispered softly into her ear, creating shudders of pleasure down her spine. She stepped away from him, facing him she whispered back, "Watch it vampire, you don't want to start out on the wrong foot, or this eternity thing could be a lot longer then you would expect." With a twirl, she disappeared, leaving Edward smirking after her.

Edward gasped as he relived his moments with Isabella. She was long gone into her room, and he in his. He lay on his bed, which would most definitely be unused for sleep, seeing as it wasn't needed now. He thought about Isabella, dreaming about her scent, her fire, until the sun came up; he had a fun morning when he discovered his skin glittered in the sunlight…

Carlisle sat in his office, smiling to himself, yes, Edward had the power to read thoughts, but only as they occurred to the mind, he kept his most private thoughts for himself. Edward and Isabella had a strong attraction to each other, chemically, and physically, Carlisle had discovered it the second he had met her outside his house. Already she couldn't stay away from him, and that was when she was human. Only he knew that there was something much more to this romance between two newborns…

Isabella went into a room that would later become hers, her throat grew worse at every painstaking moment, but she would not allow herself to feed, no she couldn't. She did not want to live life as a human, and she would be damned if she was going to live it as a vampire…

Now…

Isabella felt as though she was in a dream…but no sleep, she was in a daze, but with extreme clarity. She was internally weak but physically strong. Her mind grew weary, she had not yet fed, but lied to both Carlisle and Edward that she had, and Edward could not read her mind. She smiled softly to herself, and then grimaced, her throat was hurting worse and worse each day, and it was as though she was killing herself the slowest way possible.

Having thought she was hiding the thirst quite well, so she was shocked when Edward approached her about it. "Isabella…" He called softly, knocking on her door, knowing that she would have heard him well before he got down the hallway. "Yes?" she asked, at the time she had been reading, a new pastime she had discovered. "Are you…I mean to ask…well…are you eating?" he blurted out after several seconds of attempting to find the right words.

"I…why ever do you ask Edward? I told you but a few days ago that I did, and do you suggest I am not truthful?" she worded carefully, as to not answer the question. At her clever comeback Edward ran his fingers through his beautiful hair in frustration.

"I am not going to play games with you Isabella, I am worried about you, and you are getting darkened skin under your eyes, a sign of not eating. I just want you to know what you are doing to yourself!" he turned his head away from her, walking towards the window. He touched the glass lightly, pausing before turning back to her.

"Why do I feel so attached to you Isabella?" the words tugged at his heart as he struggled to portray his emotions to the best extent. "I always find myself worrying about you, are you okay? Are you sad? I wonder what you are doing right now. But I can not figure out why! It frustrates the hell out of me, and to see you hurt yourself…" he stopped and turned his vulnerable eyes to her. Without another word, Edward left, rendering her speechless.

The warm feelings she always got when Edward was with her left, and she sat on the cold hard floor. Finally returning to her book she read the next line out loud, getting shivers though she felt no cold. "These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume." Her whisper died in the night.

Edward was worried about her. She realized that he did not deserve any of the trouble she was giving him. Isabella felt terrible to be part of his growing list of misery. Many had much to be sad about, but none such as that of Edward Cullen.

The time distance from when he left and when she followed him must have been only a few moments, but the walk to him felt like an eternity. He was all the way on the other side of the large house, but with her speed she would be there in a second. Starting out at a slow human-like pace, Isabella felt the chemical pull to him as she found herself going faster until she was nearly running. She let out a breath that she hadn't noticed she was holding the second he came into view.

**Edward**

Edward swept out of the room in a panic, he had let out to much, and he had told her that he felt attached to her. Mentally beating himself up for the slip, he tried to get as far away as he could while still staying in the house. At least he hadn't told her the truth. That he loved her. He could not tell how, or why, and he had barely just met her but a few days ago. And yet the feelings she revived in him, each and every time he sees her, or her name is mentioned. It could not be anything but love.

"Edward?" he barely kept from gaping as he turned towards her velvety voice. Attempting to be inconspicuous at inhaling as much of her scent as possible he nodded as an acknowledgement of her presence. He heard her sigh and closed his eyes for a moment and then looked her right in the eyes. He felt the familiar shock in his body that he always felt around her.

"I want to apologize. It seems as though I am doing much of it lately, and for that I apologize as well." She paused, and scrunched her face up in an adorable manor; he did not need to be a mind-reader to realize that she was nervous as well.

"What I mean to say is…I know what it is like to lose someone, I lost my whole family, just like you. I practically murdered my mother, she died while giving birth to me, and I have not yet forgiven myself for that. She had only one child before me, and she passed away as a young baby, then they had me. My father spoiled me like crazy until he passed away too." Isabella's voice was thick with emotion and Edward refrained from the urge to gather her in his arms.

"So here we are…two new-born vampires, orphans, and we have found a home." Edward said appreciatively. "Do you like being a vampire Isabella?" he asked his voice curiously soft.

"No…no I don't Edward." She answered truthfully; she found she could not easily tell a lie in his presence. She felt warm on the inside, and swallowed, clenching her fists as to stop her from crying out in pain over her throat.

"I thought as much. Why would you try to kill yourself Bella?" at that moment his eyes widened, he had called her what he had only in his head. In his mind he called her his baby, Bella. His soul mate. She froze up, her entire body was ridged and unmoving, her eyes wide. She was so glad that vampires could not cry.

"Isabella I am sorry!" he said quickly trying to recover from his mistake, "I had no right to address you as such without permission." She nodded numbly, "It is all okay Edward. I understand. It was a mistake. You…you can call me Bella if it pleases you." She bit her lip unconsciously.

Isabella reached out and grabbed Edward's hand, his skin soft and pure, feelings contently warm in her hand. The two let out a nearly audible gasp at the pure ecstasy of the small touch. Their hands still intertwined she decided to tell him the truth of her past.

"My family had all died, I have an aunt, I call her Auntie Marie, she is a wicked woman, and her husband would gain control over me, they would marry me off to anyone with the most money to give to them. If anything I bet dear uncle would try to take me himself. He has tried before." she shivered at the unclear human memory, but the feelings of fear were still as vivid as the day it happened.

"He forced himself on me, but did not rape me, no; he had stopped for having heard my father coming. I believed that death was the only option, that or running away, and I cannot make it on my own, not without having to marry one I did not yet love." Her eyes were dazed and grew a faraway look to them. She came back to the present.

Edward and Isabella stayed like this for hours, they sat down, their backs against the wall, and their hands intertwined, telling stories of the past, and expectations for the future now that they are vampires.

"Oh I am sure that you will become the next Beethoven!" Isabella giggled at the preposterous thought. She could guess that he would not even bother learning how to play the piano. He laughed, his brilliant smile dazzling her.

"Just you watch, I am going to be great someday," he nodded earnestly, "and you know what Isabella Swan? I am going to compose a song, the first one I write, will be for you." He was rewarded with a grin from her, and she said smugly, "I am going to keep you to that promise Edward!"

"I wonder what my aunt is doing at this moment?" she wondered curiously.

Auntie Marie…

Marie Benson paced around her house impatiently; she could not stand to wait! She had already been waiting since the moment her brother had fallen ill for the news of his death.

She smiled at the possibilities; she would gain all of his land, his titles, and his beautiful young daughter. She would be married off at a very hefty price. Marie waddled over to her kitchen, her hand on her stomach securely, she was pregnant and expecting soon, her child would be the next great Benson, she was sure of it.

Living only an hour or so away, she had easy travel to her brother's house if need be. He was a rich young lawyer, and had a large sum of money. Immediately she ordered the cook to find her some pound cake, or some other sort of sweet, she had the most intense cravings due to the pregnancy.

Her cook bowed and rushed to prepare the treat. The cook was muttering under her breath about having to cook all hours of the day now. Marie smiled evilly; she would make sure that the cook had a surprise waiting for her at the house after she was through making the food. That would make her think twice before hesitating to fulfill her wishes.

Only a few minutes later, the cook came out, carrying some cake and fresh milk. Marie devoured the cake greedily, and sent another servant to fetch her warm towel. She sighed contently, life was good.

Abruptly, the door swung open violently, and a messenger ran in at full speed. "Dear Mrs. Benson, I am sorry to be the one to inform you of your brother's death, he passed away last Tuesday, my condolences, Doctor Fredrickson."

Marie's eyes glittered dangerously; her plan was finally forming together! She would inherit it all, and she would be rich!

Uncle Jeremy…

Jeremy worked as a tax collector; it was a fairly easy job most of the time. He had a cruel heart, which was needed for such a profession. Crying women who were trying to make ends meet, starving children, none of that bothered him in the least. He did not have anyone's interest in mind but his own.

While at a house quite near to his brother in law's town, he happened to overhear a conversation between two weeping women.

"Oh Susan! Why has this bout of death been plagued upon us? First Rose, then Patrick, then Charles, and now Henry!" one girl cried to the other. The name Charles caught his attention.

"Excuse me miss," he asked as politely as he could muster, "did you say a man named Charles passed away? Might I ask what his last name might be?" he waited for the answer from the girl.

"Charles Swan, his daughter Isabella is my best friend. Oh how horrid for her!" the young girl burst into tears once more. But Jeremy had yet to notice, he had stopped listening after having heard the last name of Swan, he had to get home! This was most joyous news.

He left the house, having completely forgotten he was still supposed to be working; he rushed to meet his wife at home. On the ride back his mind wandered to that of the newly orphaned Isabella Swan. He thought of her beautiful shiny long hair, her startling eyes and soft face. Her oh so very long legs that led to a most desirable place.

Jeremy had wanted her from the moment he had seen her, he wanted to ravish her until she screamed his name. He believed that he could not resist such a temptation if she joined their household, he would have to partake of the forbidden fruit of which tempted him so.

The only thought that crossed his mind as he traveled back home, was that the next time he saw Isabella Swan, she would be his…

Auntie Marie

Marie had searched for the whole day, after her husband arrived they went immediately to get Isabella, but she was not at the house, the servants had not seen her in days. They went to the hospital, and finally heard that someone saw her outside the Doctor Cullen's house, the one who might have treated her father.

They went quickly to his house, and stopped outside, they needed to get her and leave, and Jeremy was getting restless. "I will get her." Marie said, carefully climbing from the bulky car. As she made her way to the beautifully lit house, she scoffed at the lines of neatly planted flowers.

She thought she saw a pair of eyes peek out the window, but she was not sure. She heard a growling as she approached the house…

**Isabella**

"Oh Edward, sometimes I worry about you!" Isabella joked and they both laughed, they had been talking for almost ever, and the nice thing about being a vampire is that they did not have to get up and walk around; they had not broken their contact.

"I cannot help but wonder what food tastes like now." Edward said carefully. "We should try it." He let go of her hand finally and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Arriving in the kitchen Edward knew his fears were true. Bella was starving herself, and he knew it was a matter of time before she attacked a human, he disappeared into the woods behind the house, he had caught three rabbits, he collected the blood and poured it into a container, far enough away that Bella would not have seen. She needed to eat sometime or another. Even if he had to trick her into it.

He came back with two dark blue cups, a lid on both and each had a straw in it. "Yum! That actually smells amazing!" she confessed, believing it to be a drink. "What is it Edward?"

"Red wine, I hope it is okay, I have yet to try human food or drink. On the count of three, one, two…"

Suddenly Edward's posture was erect and alert. Her vampire senses caught it before anything else, she heard someone coming, in a loud noisy car. It screeched to a stop, the car shook as it waited to start once more. Only the rich owned cars at this time. Isabella's throat itched terribly.

Isabella's body was starving, and would not be denied any longer. They heard a loud noise of the door slamming shut, and they waited deathly quiet. Edward was terrified, he knew Isabella's body needed blood, she was going to shut down and attack the lady that was now traveling up the pathway, he checked out the window. She was close.

"Isabella! We need to get you out of here, quick! BELLA!" he screamed desperately shaking her. Her eyes went dark and she snarled, snapping her jaws towards the door.

All she could focus on right now was the burning oh her throat had been burning for so very long. It needed relief. She needed food. She needed to stop the burning. Stop the burning. The moment her aunt reached the door she felt all of her senses disappear; she turned into all instinct as she prepared for the hunt…

Author's note: Heyy! Haha just kidding that was dorky. Anyways I spent like two hours laying out a plan for this story and it is going to end up being exactly 50 chapters! This is only the beginning I have a great story planned out for you all, make sure to watch for the small details for they will mean much much more in later chapters. I want you all to know there won't be a massive dramatic change in the character plots, as in Edward is not going to leave Bella for Carlisle or anything crazy like that, I am going to try to keep them in character and how they would really act. Anyways REVIEW haha please and thanks, it really helps me to review faster, and I apologize for not updating, I was at a drama festival anyways,

Love you all!

Rachel


	5. Lust

**Author's note: Hello everybody! Happy holidays, so I have 32 reviews, which is very nice, but I happened to notice I have 33 alerts, so every time I update, 33 people get a message, and read my story, which is great as well! But wouldn't it be amazing if all of you that read this reviewed? It would be ****very**** appreciated, and I do not mean to sound like an ungrateful author at all, but I am just slyly hinting that the reviews would be great. Anyways, on with the story my lovelies! **

Summary of last chapter

"Isabella…" He called softly, knocking on her door, knowing that she would have heard him well before he got down the hallway. "Yes?" she asked, at the time she had been reading, a new pastime she had discovered. "Are you…I mean to ask…well…are you eating?" he blurted out after several seconds of attempting to find the right words.

"I…why ever do you ask Edward? I told you but a few days ago that I did, and do you suggest I am not truthful?" she worded carefully, as to not answer the question. At her clever comeback Edward ran his fingers through his beautiful hair in frustration.

"I am not going to play games with you Isabella, I am worried about you, and you are getting darkened skin under your eyes, a sign of not eating. I just want you to know what you are doing to yourself!" he turned his head away from her, walking towards the window. He touched the glass lightly, pausing before turning back to her.

He came back with two dark blue cups; a lid on both and each had a straw in it. "Yum! That actually smells amazing!" she confessed, believing it to be a drink. "What is it Edward?"

"Red wine, I hope it is okay, I have yet to try human food or drink. On the count of three, one, two…"

All she could focus on right now was the burning oh her throat had been burning for so very long. It needed relief. She needed food. She needed to stop the burning. Stop the burning. The moment her aunt reached the door she felt all of her senses disappear; she turned into all instinct as she prepared for the hunt…

Now…

"No!" Edward screamed, lurching forward to capture her in his arms, she struggled against him, clawing and biting, attempting to escape his controlling grip. She did not have a thought run through her mind besides that of needing food.

What was this thing that was holding her back? Her body did not understand, it denied her food, the right to live. She must escape or die. Isabella's body grew limp after several moments of struggle. Edward sighed and loosened his grip only for a second, and she tensed up, breaking free. He sprinted after her, but she was restrained no longer.

The woman had barely made it into the doorway when Isabella attacked her. It could not be seen through that of a human's eyes. Edward on the other hand, saw all. She leapt onto the vicious woman, her eyes wild, her body shaking with hunger. She was killing herself, but her body fought back. Instinct ruled all her thoughts now.

Auntie Marie

She tapped her foot impatiently, why was no one answering the door? Wasn't it customary to not keep a lady waiting? There was a commotion inside the house, something was wrong, someone was blowing up the house, and at least that is what it sounded like. Marie held her hand over her pregnant belly, then the door opened, she blacked out instantly.

Carlisle

He smelled a human, his body tensed, not because of the thirst that had long pasted, but for the knowledge that his young children could not resist. Carlisle jumped out of his chair immediately, he needed to restrain them. Could they handle being by humans just yet?

Sprinting at full speed, he made it to the kitchen in less then one fourth of a second, in enough time to witness Isabella pounce on her pregnant aunt. The thought registered in his mind, she was pregnant. She had a child that could be killed. He jumped in front of the human, and was tackled by Isabella, who seemed to have lost her last bit of strength, because at that moment, she collapsed. He caught the woman with ease and laid her down on the couch. The ends of the couch were still torn from Isabella.

Carlisle smelled the blood on the table; grabbing the cups he shoved the warm liquid down her throat, instructing Edward to bring the lady as far away as possible. Isabella was revived almost after the first sip, but Edward was long gone by then. She hungrily gulped down the two cups, longing for so much more. By that time Edward was back, he had a strange look on his face.

"Let us hunt Isabella." That was all that needed to be said, and with that, the two vampire newborns took to the forest for their meal together…

Isabella felt the ground move from below her, she felt as though she were floating on air, it was so peaceful, and she felt tense suddenly. Something was coming, she sniffed the air, it was a bear, and she saw the movement, only a hundred feet away. Dashing, her feet moved at an incredible rate, turning into a blur beneath her.

It was a black bear; she could already smell the blood. Oh she relished in the scent, so sweet, and very delectable. The bear hardly had a chance, she had it pinned in seconds, her head was at its throat, before it even had a chance to register that she was coming. When she had her fill, she measly tossed away the dead body, and then wiped the back of her hand on her lips in a very unladylike manner.

"Ah." She sighed, sitting down as she watched Edward hunt, it was a beautiful sight, she could see the precise movements that his body made, tensing at certain moments. She wondered for the first time what she looked like; she had never considered it before now. Glancing down at her hands, she noticed pure pale skin, no blemishes or marks tainted it.

Clouds covered the midday sky, covered the sun, and the light. The earth was dark, and the weather dreary, and yet she was in such high spirits. The burning in her throat subsided, and was gone for a while, it felt like beautiful relief, from such a long torture. She vowed to never starve herself again; it nearly caused her to kill her aunt.

That was when she remembered her aunt. She went back in search of her, no thought on her appearance crossed through her mind as she made her way back to her new home… Isabella climbed inside the house, smiling at the now familiar glass windows that covered one fourth of the house.

Reaching the entrance, Isabella almost took the door off its hinges. She grinned, exposing her shiny white teeth, she had her strength back, and it felt good. Isabella felt almost bloated from the hunt, but she needed to have an extreme amount of blood in her body to be able to resist the smell of humans. She was only a newborn after all.

"Carlisle?" Her voice rang like the beautiful chiming of church bells. There was no response. She quickly scanned the room, not seeing him, she smelled the room, no fresh scent, it seemed as though he had left. "Yes Isabella?" she heard his voice call back. Where was he? Then he appeared out of a blur in the room. He looked worried.

"What is it?" she could hear the fear in her own voice, and despised the weakness. "Did you not consider as to why your aunt came here in the first place?" the question was obviously rhetorical so she waited patiently for him to continue. "She caught news of your father's death, she is here to take you away Isabella, but the thing is that you do not look anything of what you had before. It is scarce to believe she would recognize you, and she demands to see you immediately." Worry lines pressed into Carlisle's forehead, a facial expression that looked to old on his beautiful young face.

Isabella panicked, if her heart could beat, it would have sped up twice the normal rate. "Where is my aunt?" she questioned, she had a plan. Carlisle hesitated; she repeated her question with urgency, every second counted, "Carlisle! Where is my aunt?" reluctantly, he whispered, "In the parlor."

She sprinted upstairs, pausing when she reached the top, and then started walking at a frustratingly slow human pace. And there she was, her breath caught in her throat, the woman who had haunted her dreams as a child. She was sitting there, perfectly perched on the couch, her hands folded neatly on her lap. She would not be able to recognize Isabella.

"Hello Madam, I am very sorry for your recent loss, so many lives have been lost in this terrible sickness." She started out, making sure to shift her weight, and blink every several moments to look human. "I am saddened to be the one to inform you, but Isabella Swan is dead. She snuck out to visit her father, and caught the illness herself, she passed away hours later." She wove the lie in and out of her mouth as she spoke silk.

The expression on her aunt's face had not changed, not one bit. "Well then, I best be on my way, thank you for being hospitable." She curtseyed and strolled out of the house, Isabella forced her feet to not move. She forced her mind to not think the thoughts she had fought from the second she had come. The urge to kill. She wanted to kill her aunt, for all of the bad things she had ever done to her.

She did not move a single bit until she heard the car rumble away nosily. She never wanted to see her aunt again. That was the upside to immortality, after a while, everyone who had once known her, was dead and gone, no witnesses. After a while of just standing there, immovable, she could sense Edward coming up to meet her. He silently came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her from behind, she leaned her head on his chest unconsciously.

"I almost murdered her Edward…" Isabella whispered, the horror of the situation finally sinking in, "But you didn't." he reminded her gently. "She is pregnant. She is going to have a baby soon, and that would have been two lives that I would have taken. I am a terrible person." She felt his grip on her waist tighten protectively.

"No Isabella," he said firmly, "you are most definitely not a terrible person; you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. Never think that because of what we are makes us bad, we control our destinies." Isabella closed her eyes, enjoying the soft fluttering sensation in her stomach, that warm feeling she always got around him. The reality of the affectionate way of which they were standing shocked her; they were acting like a couple.

"Edward…let us go for a stroll. Is that acceptable?" she asked, for the first time since meeting Edward she felt shy around him. He nodded his reply, and unwound his arms from her, she missed them instantly.

Carlisle was not around, it was assumed that he was giving them privacy, and that was much appreciated. They walked through the house silently, no words were needed. He opened the door for her, like a gentleman and they strolled outside. The clouds parted, the sun was high in the sky, and brightened up the world, birds chirped nearby, unseen.

Isabella suppressed a giggle; she looked at Edward, for his skin glittered like a thousand sparkles had been poured upon him. He scoffed, and then burst into joyous laughter as well.

"Why Edward, I must comment, you are looking rather…sparkly today!" she teased, looking him in the eye daring him to speak. "And the same for you my dear, you look quite beautiful when you glitter." He took her hand and twirled her, they laughed, their voices sounding beautiful together.

The dark cloud closed over the sun once more, as if attempting to ruin their fun. Isabella pouted, "I rather enjoyed watching you shine." She complained, and he rolled his eyes at her. "I rather enjoy watching you anyway Isabella." he murmured, turning to face her, she felt lightheaded by his touch.

"What do I look like Edward?" she asked curiously, he was stunned; she had yet to see her own appearance since the transformation. "You look like the most beautiful woman in the world Isabella." She wished she had a heartbeat; it would have been going crazy right about now.

Thunder rumbled throughout the sky, the noise tumbling down from the heavens. A light drizzle began to fall, but they had yet to notice. The newborns reached their destination, a beautiful garden prepared by the previous owners, the flowers had bloomed and it was a beautiful place. They sat down together on a stone bench, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Go see yourself Isabella." Edward encouraged, motioning to a mirror that was placed on the opposite side of the garden. Reluctant to leave his presence, Isabella walked over so slowly to the mirror; it was like she was human once more. She did not want to see herself, she knew that her appearance would shock her to the core, make her realize that this is real. And it was for eternity.

The mirror was placed to the right of her, she had not yet looked into it, from the angle she was standing, and she could see Edward sitting on the bench behind her. She took a deep breath, completely unnecessary of course and took that step, looking into the mirror. The breath that she had taken rushed out of her in surprise. She was beautiful.

Her skin was pale, white and glowing. Her face was perfectly formed, her features sharp and stunning. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, perfectly curly and bouncy. She could not believe that she could ever be described as beautiful, or perfect, but she was breathless at her new body. That was when she noticed the eyes. Her eyes were the same shocking bright red as Edward's, but they were fading with time, as were his, they were more of a red with gold spots swirling around her irises.

"Now do you believe me?" he whispered, but she heard it nonetheless. Without saying a word, Isabella turned around to face him, tearing her eyes away from her reflection. She walked over to him, finally noticing the rain.

"It is raining Edward." She noticed amusement in her voice. "Why indeed it is Bella." he grinned, his voice danced through her head as she swooned at how his lips caressed her name.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his hand, asking for hers. She smiled, placing her hand in his, the contact was warm, and he twirled her around, they danced to no music, the sound of the rain was the tune. Rain splattered off of them, they laughed and danced anyways.

"Why Edward, I believe this is most improper!" Isabella giggled as he pulled her against him, the jest stopped at once, and the electric pull between them shocked them both. He gazed into her eyes, at her very soul; he felt a new feeling inside him, pulling him to her.

"Edward…" Isabella said softly, her eyes wide, he could not stand how she said his name, it drove him mad with...something he could not name. "Yes Bella?" he whispered back, not breaking the eye contact. "Kiss me…" she said boldly.

Right then he lost his self control, he leaned in, capturing her beautiful, soft lips in his, his lips caressed hers, and it drove her crazy. He pulled back, they shouldn't be doing this. She would not let him; she leaned forward, connecting their lips once more. The feeling was pure ecstasy, like her body had been awakened for the first time.

Air was not necessary, so it is hard to judge just how long they sat there, their lips interlocked. Isabella was floating, she let out a soft moan, if she could have, she would have blushed. She pulled back; she would lose her self control soon, and want so much more of him.

"I…" Edward said, unable to express his emotions into coherent sentences. He leaned his forehead against hers; they stared into each other's eyes. "Edward…I am frightened." Isabella said faintly. He was horrified; he had scared her, his darling. "Frightened by how much I love you." She whispered tenderly.

Then Isabella gasped, she could not control her mouth anymore, she did not mean to tell him her thoughts, she was horrified, and of course he did not feel the same way. Not after just one kiss of course, before he could respond, she ran away, and he sat there on the bench, bewildered.

That feeling came back, the one he could not name. She had asked him to kiss her, she _loved_ him. His heart nearly exploded, he grinned like a love struck fool. He identified the feeling as it washed over his entire body, something so much more powerful then the thirst, it was _lust_. He was lusting for Bella Swan…

**Author's note: Happy early thanksgiving everyone! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Rachel**


	6. Broken

Summary of last chapter…

"Why Edward, I believe this is most improper!" Isabella giggled as he pulled her against him, the jest stopped at once, and the electric pull between them shocked them both. He gazed into her eyes, at her very soul; he felt a new feeling inside him, pulling him to her.

"Edward…" Isabella said softly, her eyes wide, he could not stand how she said his name, it drove him mad with...something he could not name. "Yes Bella?" he whispered back, not breaking the eye contact. "Kiss me…" she said boldly.

Right then he lost his self control, he leaned in, capturing her beautiful, soft lips in his, his lips caressed hers, and it drove her crazy. He pulled back, they shouldn't be doing this. She would not let him; she leaned forward, connecting their lips once more. The feeling was pure ecstasy, like her body had been awakened for the first time.

That feeling came back, the one he could not name. She had asked him to kiss her, she _loved_ him. His heart nearly exploded, he grinned like a love struck fool. He identified the feeling as it washed over his entire body, something so much more powerful then the thirst, it was _lust_. He was lusting for Bella Swan…

Now…

Edward paced through his room the entire night, thinking. This was a dangerous thing; he could not afford to fall in love. But every mention of her name, made him feel gloriously happy, every touch made his soul ignite. Was this the love that kept his parents together for all of their years? Was this the love that he had never experienced before?

It was a beautiful thing, he could not find a flaw in her, and yet…he did not know how he could ever part with her. He was absolutely intoxicated by her presence, it was as if they were two magnets, constantly pulled together, and when separated it was a strain.

He had never gotten to speak after she left, but the question burned deep into his brain. What would have happened if she hadn't left…what would he have said? Part of his subconscious knew. He would have told her that he loved her, and that he wanted to marry her. But that would have been a disaster; of course by the way she ran away, she had not meant to say that, it was a mistake.

Surely that was it. Edward could not believe how complex the female mind was; he could not even read hers to start with! It drove him to the brink of insanity. His father would be romantic, and bring his mother breakfast in bed while he was courting her, but that might be difficult for his case. He chuckled lightly at the mental image of bringing a live bear into Bella's room.

Throwing himself onto the couch, he could not help but wonder…what exactly was Isabella thinking?

Isabella…

Isabella had run home, she did not let her mind wander, trying to think of tedious tasks to distract her from her own thoughts. Edward was so amazing, he made her feel alive, but she did not know how he felt. The male mind was extremely complex, and she could hardly comprehend unraveling its secrets. She had seen how her friends had been courted, and had been courted several times, but there was no interest on her half.

Some of her friends would sneak away into the middle of the night, to visit them, but that would not be special for two reasons, one, they lived in the same house, and two, they did not sleep. Isabella lay in her room for hours, daydreaming about Edward…his soft skin, perfect and pale, his beautiful laugh and smile, his love of piano and humor. She felt herself start to grow hot as she recalled the kiss, what had she been thinking?

The kiss that she had gotten from Thomas had been nothing at all next to Edwards. Thomas's had been quick and…almost boring. Edward's…well let's just say she did not think that any other man's kiss could ever compare.

"Hello Isabella, I happened to notice your beautiful new dress has a tear in it, please allow me to purchase you as many as you need. We can go downtown later if you are up to it." Carlisle said thoughtfully, he pulled out a large amount of money, handing her a pouch with a very large sum of money in it.

At that moment, Isabella became self-conscious about her attire. She only had two or three dresses with her, and as Carlisle pointed out, they were now torn by her new body. She had to admit, she now yearned to look her best. There was a cute little shop in town where she could be fitted for some…but she had been worried about asking Carlisle for money. Thankfully, his thoughts seemed to be on track with hers, and she soon left to go shopping.

Ever since she had her transformation, Isabella could not believe how she had survived before, everything was so slow! Now she was too impatient to take a carriage or car to town, she would merely sprint, she tracked out the places where humans were near, and avoided them.

Isabella bloated herself up with lots of blood, two mountain lions and a rabbit, and that helped quench her never-ending thirst. She did not want to even be tempted by the savory human blood nearby. All she wanted to do was shop.

Sniffing the air, Isabella decided it was safe, there were no humans for miles, and she ran down the trail, clutching her pouch of money. Reaching the stores in record time, Isabella slipped into the crowds quite easily, for no one noticed the beautiful girl in the ragged dress, her hair in perfect curls.

On her way into the store however, she sensed a danger…she felt the hair on her neck prickle, and she looked around nervously, she did not see anyone that looked like a threat. That was when the voice whispered in her ear… "Why hello Bella," it hissed, "you are going to have to come with me!" and she was veiled in darkness…

50 years ago in Italy…

"NOO!" the scream of pure terror tore at the silence that hung in the room like a thick curtain, enveloping the spectators into a trance. Aderes lay sprawled out on the floor, attempting to escape; she was face down, clawing at the ground trying to escape. She could not let them find out; she could not let them know! She was a sworn protector since birth, which was how she got her name.

"You cannot have this, you can have my life, but you can not have this!" she screamed out at the crowd, they watched her, wide eyed and confused, whatever was this that she spoke so strongly of?

That was when she saw him…Aro…her muscles tensed, Aderes was prepared to take her own life, and it was no matter, this was more important than her own life. She was born to great knowledge; she held the future in the palm of her pale, marble-like hand. She swore to protect it at all costs, for if discovered, could alter the outcome.

"Aderes…" Aro said in a soothing tone, "we mean no harm, only to obtain whatever knowledge you hold, you will walk out of here if you allow us to…peek inside your pretty little mind." With every word he spoke, Aro took a step closer to Aderes.

"I will never betray my family." She hissed through her teeth, she felt her hatred for the vampire seeping into her very veins. "You listen here, you are in no position to talk, where is your family now?" Aro taunted, he turned to Alec, "Work your magic." Alec turned to Aderes, and she braced herself to feel nothing.

Her senses were gone; she could not smell, see or hear. Aderes was now at the mercy of the Volturi, she knew what was coming, Aro was going to touch her, and her secret revealed. She had failed them. She had failed everyone, and it was all her fault.

Aro smiled dangerously, his pure white teeth sparkling in the light. He reached out his hand, touching her on the forehead, closing his eyes as he embraced every memory she had ever had in her life. Her whole life had been based around keeping this secret, how had she managed to escape them all of these years?

Aro inhaled softly, barely audible, but yet still heard, the worst is expected. "FOOL!" he screamed, punching the girl down, she was using her small shield against him; he could not hear all of her thoughts, only but half of what he needed. But what he had heard was half of it, for the first time in centuries, he was worried. She had never been wrong. He let out his frustration on her, his guards dragging her away to lock her up; she could always give the last bit later. She was the only living creature that still knew it.

"What is it Aro?" Marcus asked quietly, his eyes piercing, his mouth poised bitterly. "It is as we expected…" Aro scowled, and the crowd went silent…

Italy a few days ago…

Marcus returned from feeding, his eyes alight with seriousness; they were even more of a shocking red, for new blood flowed behind the irises. "Aro." He called, and was stopped by Jane. "He is busy." She said simply, her small fragile-looking body caused her to have to look up to him.

"It matters not, it is time. I have felt a bond form; it is that of which proportions we heard of. It is somewhere in the Americas, we must act fast. It might not take much action, only one or two of us, all we need to do it separate the two before it is completely inseparable. They have gotten to the point where each other's safety's can be threatened." Marcus whispered.

"Excellent." Jane smiled maliciously, and they were off.

Current day…

Isabella struggled, and then realized that she was up against a force much more powerful then she thought, they must be vampires, for their strength was equal to, or slightly less then hers. Carlisle said newborns were the most powerful, so they had to be older.

"Listen here Isabella Swan, we know who you are, what you are, and what you are capable of doing, we know about your family, and you must leave. We are a powerful bunch, and you are already lucky that we did not murder you upfront. You **will** tell your family that you have decided to leave, you **will** tell Edward that you do **not** love him, if you don't, we will kill him, and Carlisle. Do you want their deaths on your mind?" Marcus whispered to her, he pulled off the cover that was on her head, they were in the shadows, away from the costumers.

It was a swirl for Isabella, she nodded, feeling numb, she could not risk Edward's life, no matter if it meant she could never see him again. Her chest burned, but not with thirst, but with pain, for the thought of never seeing Edward or Carlisle…it killed her. She had heard about these people, extremely powerful vampires.

"Okay." She said, unable to think of anything else to say. What could you say when your _families_ lives are on the line? "We will be back, to make sure you are keeping your word, you might be of some use for us in the future. Goodbye Isabella Swan." And as quickly as they appeared, they were gone.

Isabella's knees buckled out from under her, she sat on the grass for five hours, contemplating exactly what had happened, and she was going to have to leave them? Where would she go? What would she do?

She glanced down at the money Carlisle had given her, she bought the necessities and left, she would have to leave, the sooner the better. She already planned out what she was going to say. It was going to hurt, but it was the only way she could get him to not chase after her, to not get him to try to track her down. She was going to save his life by killing their love.

Stashing the newly bought items outside of the house, Isabella gathered up her courage, she was so happy that he could not read her mind, and once again, she was thankful that vampires could not cry, for she was sure she would be sobbing violently.

With her hands shaking, Isabella went back into the house, she was attacked by Edward, who kissed her lightly, "Why hello my beautiful." He whispered, and she felt a pang in her heart for what she was about to do. "Why do you call me that? I am not beautiful, and I am **not** yours."

"You are beautiful Bella, and I am sorry." Edward said desperately, attempting to fix his mistake. "Stop calling me that!" Isabella's tone rose up a notch, "My name is ISABELLA. Edward! I do not love you, you are going to fast, and I just feel nothing for you." Isabella's voice shook, she hoped he did not notice, but he did, he assumed it out of anger.

Edward felt his heart breaking, what had he done wrong to upset his angel? Just this morning she loved him, she told him so! "No Bella! You told me you thought you loved me." He said, his emotions swirling on his face at a rapid pace, he was sad, hurt, tired, confused, desperate.

"I said you frightened me Edward, not that I loved you. I am leaving. I cannot stay by you any longer." She ran into her room, packing in seconds and running into Carlisle's office. She was desperate to yell back to him, I love you Edward…you will always have my heart "Goodbye Carlisle…I love you like a father, and I will never forget all you have done for me." She said tenderly, and left, passing Edward one last time. "Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow…" she heard him whisper.

Isabella ran faster then she thought possible, the trees went as blurs as her mind went over and over what just occurred. She felt her heart being torn, and one half was left at the house with Edward, she choked back a sob. She thought vampires could not cry, she touched her wet cheek, wiping away a tear, well she had been wrong….

Italy…

"It is done; the bond has been severed…" Marcus said, visibly shaken, "What is it?" Jane hissed, "Do not tell me you are thinking of her? Marcus! She is dead, get over it." Jane left him in silence.

"Didyme…" Marcus's hoarse whisper filled the empty room, "my love…"

Earlier with Edward…

He had to tell her that he loved her, he would do it the moment she got home, and he had decided that he would sweep her into his arms, look her in the eyes, and tell her. He felt the anticipation bubble in him as he noticed her coming back.

"Why hello my beautiful." He said cheerfully, but her face was distraught, what was wrong?

"Why do you call me that? I am not beautiful, and I am **not** yours." Her words burned like acid in his soul.

"You are beautiful Bella, and I am sorry." He started to say, trying to figure out where he had messed this all up, women really were a puzzle.

"Stop calling me that!" Isabella was growing higher, on the verge of hysteria now, "My name is ISABELLA. Edward! I do not love you, you are going to fast, and I just feel nothing." She continued, spitting out her words harshly.

"No Bella! You told me you thought you loved me." He said, like he was trying desperately to remind her of the love they had this morning.

"I said you frightened me Edward, not that I loved you. I am leaving. I cannot stay by you any longer." Isabella left to leave; she had taken his dead, un-beating heart, and tore it into pieces, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it.

He felt the seconds tick by like an eternity while she said her goodbyes to Carlisle. She flashed past him; he memorized her face, her scent one last time as she passed him, now he knew how Romeo felt, when he thought Juliet dead. This was worse, at least Romeo had the fact that she had died loving him, and Edward did not even have that.

"Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow…" Edward quoted softly to himself as she left, not looking back. For the first time since he had become a vampire, Edward felt as though his heart had truly stopped beating…

_Author's note: I am so very very sorry to have written this chapter for you guys, it is very said, and I was very sad while writing it, sadly, it is a necessary point in the plot for this story._

_How was everyone's thanksgiving? I had a great turkey-day, we sang our little song. Tom the turkey, can we eat him? Tom the turkey, yes we can! _

_I apologize as to the late update, I went shopping this morning at 3am and it was CRAZY I came back absolutely exhausted, and so I barely had the energy to write this, I hope it was good though! I will update soon, this is not the end of the story thank goodness. _

**So if I have 40 people on story alert, I think that it is reasonable to ask for 20 reviews, lets see if we can get it, that means only half the people would have to review, so please do! **

Thanks to my lovely reviewers!

Rachel


	7. Tracking

Summary of last chapter…

50 years ago in Italy…

"NOO!" the scream of pure terror tore at the silence that hung in the room like a thick curtain, enveloping the spectators into a trance. Aderes lay sprawled out on the floor, attempting to escape; she was face down, clawing at the ground trying to escape. She could not let them find out; she could not let them know! She was a sworn protector since birth, which was how she got her name.

Aro inhaled softly, barely audible, but yet still heard, the worst is expected. "FOOL!" he screamed, punching the girl down, she was using her small shield against him; he could not hear all of her thoughts, only but half of what he needed. But what he had heard was half of it, for the first time in centuries, he was worried. She had never been wrong. He let out his frustration on her, his guards dragging her away to lock her up; she could always give the last bit later. She was the only living creature that still knew it.

"What is it Aro?" Marcus asked quietly, his eyes piercing, his mouth poised bitterly. "It is as we expected…" Aro scowled, and the crowd went silent…

"I said you frightened me Edward, not that I loved you. I am leaving. I cannot stay by you any longer." She ran into her room, packing in seconds and running into Carlisle's office. She was desperate to yell back to him, I love you Edward…you will always have my heart "Goodbye Carlisle…I love you like a father, and I will never forget all you have done for me." She said tenderly, and left, passing Edward one last time. "Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow…" she heard him whisper.

Isabella ran faster then she thought possible, the trees went as blurs as her mind went over and over what just occurred. She felt her heart being torn, and one half was left at the house with Edward, she choked back a sob. She thought vampires could not cry, she touched her wet cheek, wiping away a tear, well she had been wrong….

Italy…

"It is done; the bond has been severed…" Marcus said, visibly shaken.

Three years later…

Isabella, 1921

"William?" Isabella called out quietly, as to not disturb Mae, who was currently working away furiously at her piano. "Yes Bella?" called William, "Where are you dear? I can not see you." She followed his voice back to him. "Whatever are you doing?" Isabella was flabbergasted. William was currently working on a vehicle, only it was completely destroyed, the pieces laid everywhere and he was attempting on putting it together again.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am trying to make this pile of junk faster! I mean seriously, a human could walk as fast as this thing goes!" he placed two pieces together that didn't fit, and he kicked the car in frustration, leaving a large dent. She walked over to him, rubbing him on the shoulder soothingly.

"I am fine, just a little grumpy. I have to tell you though, I met the _perfect_ guy for you today Bella!" William chattered on, as giddy as a child on Christmas. Isabella bit back a grimace.

"WILLIAM! I have told you time and time again! I am not interested in meeting another one of your _perfect guys_ for me!" she put air quotes over the perfect guys for emphasis. He had tried this many times, and none of them ended up well. Just because Isabella was still single, William took it into his own hands to find her a 'perfect guy' in which matter Isabella could not care less in.

"Isabella…baby…you know that you can not dwell on him forever…" William's voice softened and he walked over to Isabella, stroking her hair tenderly, as a father would his child. "You will not ever see him again, so why not make yourself happy? It has been three years Bella…you have to get over Edward sometime." Isabella flinched at the mention of his name.

Even though she had been the one who had left _him_. Even though _she_ had been the one to say goodbye first. Even though she had _still_ loved him. Even though she thought about him _daily_. Even though it had been _three_ years. She _still_ loved him. His name still cut at her like salt in a very fresh wound. _Edward._

"Why can you not just meet him? You and Adolf would be GREAT together! You are both ambitious, and he is not even a newborn, just think! In three months time, you could be the new Mrs. Hitler!" William pleaded with his eyes, knowing quite well that Isabella could never resist his pleading.

"No William. I am going to have to say no, I will just die all alone, at least I will always have my looks." She smiled lightly at the inside joke. William let out a burst of unneeded air, flustered. "I worry about you Isabella, you are like a baby sister to me, and I do not want you to be alone. It saddens me." William confessed.

"Why? Why can I not be alone without something being wrong with me? I am a lady, and perfectly fine with being a widow. I will never love again." Isabella announced firmly and left a pouting William in the garage.

Walking back into the parlor, Isabella paused to listen to Mae play the piano. Isabella just stood there, completely motionless as Mae flourished the grand piano, showing off her talent. When she finished, she left Isabella breathless.

"Wow Mae, that was beautiful, what do you call it?" Isabella asked, her voice filled with awe. "I…I really do not know…it is a lullaby…it came to me in a dream." Mae smiled brilliantly. Obviously, vampires could not sleep, but Mae was special. Some vampires were 'born' to special abilities, some could see the future, change thoughts, and Mae, well Mae could see into people's dreams. She could peek into their head and see their most wanted memories and hopes.

"Really? Who made up that song, and what did they want to do with it?" Isabella asked curiously. Mae got that strange look on her face, the one she always got when she did not want to disclose information. "Come on, tell me! You must! Do I know them?" Isabella asked, now with true curiosity.

"You know them. It is no matter…I must be off…to ask William if he finished the vehicle yet!" Mae practically flew past Isabella in an attempt to escape her questioning. Isabella decided it was not worth it to chase after her. She listened quietly to Mae and William discussing her.

"Does she still wish to get back with…well you know?" William asked Mae quietly, his voice at a whisper. "Yes," Mae sighed, "she wishes that by some way, she can find him and they can get back together." Isabella bit her lip as hard as she could, embracing the pain it brought. She ran into her room, not caring if they knew she had overheard. She sat on the floor, her back against the wall, reliving the day that she met them…

`_Isabella's breath was hitched, she had been running for days straight, just for the pure sake of running away. She had to get as far away as she could from him; she had to get as far away from everything. Isabella discovered how to run on water, she felt almost like Jesus for a while, until the thrill wore off and she just felt mentally exhausted._

_Being left with only her thoughts for days nearly drove her insane; and the only thing she could think about was Edward. His touch, his scent, his voice, everything about him. Edward…Edward…Edward…his voice repeated in her mind like a broken record._

_Why could they not be together? What was the Volturi up to? What reason did they have to separate her from her only love? Vampires never forget. Whatever they see, hear, or do is etched forever in their minds. The harsh words she said to him were burned into her heart. Forever._

_He had quoted Romeo and Juliet to her as she left him, goodnight…goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow…she had yearned to go back to him. Her own quote of Romeo and Juliet floated in her mind. For never was a story of more woe  
than this of Juliet and her Romeo…_

_Isabella escaped to France, staying for a few days before seeing all of the beautiful happy couples together, and she left for Australia. That was when she met them…William and Mae. She had been standing on the___**_Sydney Harbor Bridge, gazing at the stars when she heard them approaching._**

**_"Who are you?" she had asked them, dazed. Their bright red eyes scared her; she had never seen older vampires with red eyes besides that night that Carlisle had to bite Edward. Why were their eyes not golden?_**

**_"I am William, and this is Mae, we mean you no trouble miss, it's just…you looked alone, like you needed some company." The male said, Isabella inspected him with her crystal clear vision. He was tall, a great taller then Isabella, with mussed dark black hair, his eyes a staggering scarlet. He was muscular and strong, yet thin. _**

**_Mae was a sight, she was petite, shorter then Isabella, she had short golden hair that fell just above her shoulders, painfully straight. She too, had the crimson eyes of her companion. Isabella held out her hand as a sign of welcome, but Mae discarded it, hugging the shocked Isabella._**

**_"We are going to be great friends." Mae informed her, smiling as if nothing odd had occurred. Isabella felt a burst of warmth from the strangers, they talked for hours on the bridge, it was a beautiful night for Isabella, she got two of her best friends. She found out they were together, but not like lovers, they were brother and sister, and yet looked so different from each other. _**

**_The trio was inseparable ever since, she explained why she was there alone and how it had happened, she left out the name of the vampires that had threatened her, and it did not seem relevant to her at the time. _**

**_They had decided to invest in a house, and bought a house in America, it had pained her at first to go back, but she was on the other side of the country, surely he could never find her. Nor would he ever want to find her. She had done to good of a job of scaring him away._**

**Isabella realized she had been daydreaming for the past half hour; she had revisited that memory dozens of times. Each time it dulled the pain bit by bit. Isabella hoped that in time she would be able to not feel anything at all with the mention of his name.**

**As she sat there, contemplating just what she would do as a widow for the rest of eternity, she was yanked right out of her daze. She inhaled deeply at a scent that was coming at her at an unruly pace, they were going faster then she knew possible for a vampire. What was it? The scent was so familiar. Isabella began to shake when the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. It was Edward…Edward was finally coming for her…**

**Edward, 1921**

**"Hello you!" Rebecca purred in Edward's ear seductively, Edward forced a smile. "Hello Rebecca, what can I help you with?" Edward asked patiently, Rebecca had a crush on him, and had been making it more obvious each day, but he did not return the favor. She was just a friend to him. **

**"Oh you just look so…****_hot_**** today!" she licked her lips, having no effect on Edward. She leaned in and kissed him fiercely, attacking his lips. He was just too shocked to push her off right away, so she took that as a cue to continue, she reached lower and lower, grabbing him in private areas, groping him. **

**"Rebecca!" Edward groaned in surprise into her mouth, pushing her away from him. "What Edward?" she asked, her lips puffed out. "This is not going to work Rebecca! I do not like you that way I am sorry!" he said, backing away from her, his arms up defensively. **

**"Why? Why Edward? Am I not good enough for you? You are never going to see that wench again, what is her name? Oh yeah, ****_Bella_****, why does she matter, ****forget**** her!" Rebecca hissed out harshly. He flinched at her name. It still hurt. **

**"Whatever! You are hopeless, I hope I never have to see you again Edward, these three years have been a waste of my valuable time." She rolled her eyes in disgust. Walking away, she looked back at him, almost regretfully. Rebecca went back up to him, kissing him one last time. This time he did not pull away, it was understood from both that this was a goodbye kiss. **

**"Nothing?" she asked softly, staring into his eyes. "No…I am sorry." He whispered painfully. "Goodbye…" she nodded, and then disappeared. Edward groaned inwardly. **

**How come even now Isabella affected all of his thoughts and actions? How come when Rebecca had kissed him, and then molested him, did he wish that it had been Bella…well not exactly the molesting part, because well, it wasn't molestation if you wanted it. He mentally hit himself away from these thoughts.**

**He recalled how he had first met Rebecca, and how their friendship had formed on that fateful day Isabella had left him… **

**_Edward was not sure how long he stood there, just staring at the empty space that had been where Isabella had been in as she left. He felt tortured, like this was a fate worse then a thousand deaths. The pain was unimaginable; he would have rather gone through the transformation pain thirty times if it meant that he would not feel this. _**

**_Heartbreak is the worst, even when your heart is technically not beating anyways. He stood there until the sun went down, that was when he revisited the garden, where they had kissed. He sat on the bench, staring across into the mirror, hating his reflection. How she had first seen her reflection there…Isa…he could not even think her name._**

**"_Why look over here, it seems that there is a young vampire all alone." A female voice came from the shadows; he had been so immersed in his thoughts that he had not been ready for an intruder. He got into a defensive pose, ready to fight off his attacker. _**

**"_Whoa boy, calm down, I am not here for a fight, my name is Rebecca, but you can call me Becca. Why are you all alone?" she asked, her voice was soft and calming. She came out from the shadows, she was the opposite of most of the girls he had ever met, she was tall, not as tall as him though, she was strong, and built like an athlete. Rebecca looked like someone that he could trust. That was when Edward shared his story with her, she seemed very understanding, and gave him advice._**

**"_It sounds as though you loved her. My advice is that you should try to erase all memories of her, it sounds painful now, but you do not want bad reminders later." She had helped him forget _****most****_ of the painful memories, by creating new ones overtop them._**

**_They became the best of friends, spending all their time together, Rebecca was a nomad, and Edward introduced her to Carlisle, who loved her immediately. But over time, Rebecca grew feelings for Edward, in which he did not return. _**

**_That brings us to present day…_**

**Rebecca's harsh words still rang through his brain; ****_you are never going to see that wench again! _****Edwards's hands curled into fists, he was going to change that, he knew now for sure that he could not get over Isabella, he would either love her, or no one at all. His mind raced as he decided what exactly he would do, she had loved him at one point or another, that was certain, so all he needed to do was find her, and make her remember!**

**He imagined taking Isabella into his arms, her crying for his forgiveness, the other image, was of her screaming at him, chucking stuff at him to make him go away. He would do everything that he could to make sure that the first scenario would become real. **

**Edward did not know how to track someone, but he knew how it was done, he was a pretty experience vampire by now, and he was confident that he could find her. Carlisle walked into the room, holding a book that he was reading rapidly; he felt the change in scenery at once. **

**"What happened son?" Carlisle asked Edward, looking around the room. "Rebecca hit on me, I told her that I did not like her that way, and she left, and now I have decided to find Is…Isabella." Edward swallowed her name down. Carlisle looked mildly surprised. Edward heard his thoughts though.**

**_Wow…kind of surprised it took you this long to figure out to follow her…_****Then Carlisle remembered that Edward could read his thoughts. ****_I am sorry son; I am just surprised is all. Good luck, here is some money for the journey._**

**Carlisle remembered painfully that those were the last words he said to Isabella also, he hoped that Edward would not disappear on him too. "Bring her home to us." Carlisle smiled encouragingly, and Edward was off. **

**_Bring her home…hopefully willingly._**** Carlisle thought, amused, he heard Edward yell back, "Heard that!" and his voice faded into the distance. **

**Edward ran everywhere, desperately trying to find her, he would catch a similar scent, and then be thrown off track, and it had been a while since he had smelled her. He went from state to state, with no stopping. Finally, when he reached** Washington he caught a scent, it was the most delicious scent he had smelled in three years, and he followed it all the way to Quillayute, one of the rainiest cities in America.

Once he found her, he would do what he had dreamt of doing so many times. He would play her lullaby for her, the one he had promised so long ago to write.

He had a burst of an adrenaline rush as he could smell her closer and closer, he went faster then he had ever thought possible, tearing up the ground as he went. Finally her house came into view, he grinned, his white teeth glowing. Reaching her doorstep, Edward went inside, there she was, and his breath escaped him…it was his Isabella…

Author's note: hello everyone! Ahh! They are going to be reunited! I bet you were scared for a while…just kidding. Review! Thanks everyone!

Rachel


	8. Reunited

Author's note: I am so very very very sorry for not updating sooner! I have been working on finals and they are physically affecting my health, and so I decided to put down the books for a bit, and type this up for you, so I might fail in math, but hey, here is chapter 8! =)

((I took eight finals total, and I grew very ill right before the finals, so out of my eight finals, I only recall taking two of them! Somehow I have gotten all A's so far! Don't ask me how that makes sense…it doesn't…))

Summary of last chapter

"Isabella…baby…you know that you can not dwell on him forever…" William's voice softened and he walked over to Isabella, stroking her hair tenderly, as a father would his child. "You will not ever see him again, so why not make yourself happy? It has been three years Bella…you have to get over Edward sometime." Isabella flinched at the mention of his name.

**Rebecca's harsh words still rang through his brain; **_**you are never going to see that wench again! **_**Edwards's hands curled into fists, he was going to change that, he knew now for sure that he could not get over Isabella, he would either love her or no one at all. His mind raced as he decided what exactly he would do, she had loved him at one point or another, that was certain, so all he needed to do was find her, and make her remember!**

_**Bring her home…hopefully willingly.**_** Carlisle thought, amused, he heard Edward yell back, "Heard that!" and his voice faded into the distance.**

Once he found her, he would do what he had dreamt of doing so many times. He would play her lullaby for her, the one he had promised so long ago to write.

He had a burst of an adrenaline rush as he could smell her closer and closer, he went faster then he had ever thought possible, tearing up the ground as he went. Finally her house came into view, he grinned, his white teeth glowing. Reaching her doorstep, Edward went inside, there she was, and his breath escaped him…it was his Isabella…

Now…

Isabella's body literally began to convulse violently. She was shaking beyond anything she had experienced since she had been changed, how could he awaken these feelings in her, even after so long? Suddenly the room changed, the last thing she remembered was the door opening, but it was not Edward who came in…

William…

Isabella had just left, and William was worried about her, surely it was not healthy to mourn for such a long period of time? He shook his head, wiping the back of his hand on his forehead; he managed to get a long streak of grease across it, making him look foolish. Without turning around, he addressed Mae who had just entered the room.

"Does she still wish to get back with…well you know?" William asked, trying to speak as softly as possible so that Isabella would not overhear anything she was not supposed to. His heart sunk as he heard Mae sigh.

"Yes…she wishes that by some way, she can find him and they can get back together." Mae threw her hands up in hopelessness.

The couple winced in unison as they heard Isabella's door slam violently, apparently she had indeed overheard. "I am sorry!" Mae mouthed silently, hanging her head to the floor, as if any of this was her fault.

"I should go talk to Isabella; do you think that would help?" William asked desperately, he could not stand to see her in so much pain! She acted as if she had lost her only love, her only means of living, and without his presence, she was an empty shell. William felt a pang of envy; it was foolish of course, to feel envious of a man he had never met. But this Edward, wherever he was, could give Bella whatever it was that William couldn't.

Isabella was in love with him. Even to this day, she still loved this man. William could not give her up though, he refused, Isabella was his, but he had let her go…he had let her leave. _If it were me I would have chased after her! I would have made her stay._

Mae gasped, turning her head at such a speed humans would not even be able to notice she had moved. There was a vampire, and he was coming at an amazing speed. Lighting-like almost, but what was his intent? William spun around; facing Mae he asked the obvious question.

"What does he want?" William asked hurriedly, bracing himself in front of the window, ready to attack the intruder. Mae could not have whispered something better then the one word. "Isabella." Her name ignited a fire deep inside him, was it the man who had threatened her to leave so many years ago? Why was he after _his_ Bella?

William finally discovered something deep inside himself, he had fallen in love with Isabella, and it did not matter if he wanted to or not. He was head over heels in love, and he set his mind on telling her. In the two seconds it took him to race to her room, he imagined saving her from this villain approaching, and her declaring her love for him.

If anything, William would make her realize that she loved him more than she had ever loved the man…Edward. By this thought, William was in front of her door, he threw the door open, and found Isabella a complete mess. She was sitting on the ground, her eyes widened in shock, her mouth was open, and she had a look of complete horror on her face.

It was the most vulnerable that William had ever seen her, in the three years of knowing her, even after that first night, she had never looked as she did now. "I am going to save you Bella, there is a man coming, and he is after you, but do not fear! I will fight him off and…" William's voice trailed off, Isabella had spoken.

"Edward?" she said softly, as if asking a question, at that moment the intruder had arrived. William turned around to face him, he was met with his worst nightmare, and it was Edward Cullen.

Isabella…

It was William, he had thrown open the door, nearly taking it off the hinges. Isabella's mouth fell open, she could not help it, and her whole world was exploding. "I am going to save you Bella, there is a man coming, and he is after you, but do not fear! I will fight him off and…" William spoke dramatically; Isabella could not find her words.

"Edward…" She spoke in the quietest of whispers. Williams face fell immediately; Edward Cullen was standing in her room! Isabella's world grew out of focus…

Edward

Edward ran inside, his stomach in a knot of nerves, he felt exhilarated, as if he had never lived before this moment. He followed her scent, inhaling the smell that brought life back to him. Edward went to a dead stop when he reached her door, there was a man in there, a vampire of course, facing her, but she was not looking at him.

Her eyes stopped him, her beautiful, brown, soft, absolutely amazing eyes. "Edward…" she whispered like a prayer, Edward felt weak in the knees. He reached for her, but was cut off by the sudden presence in the room.

"No!" The man in the room hissed, smacking Edward's hand out of the way as he had tried to reach for Isabella. "You have to leave," The man spat out with such anger that Edward was taken aback. "You broke her, so badly, you cannot imagine, just leave, before you do anymore damage to my Bella!" the man practically roared at Edward.

At a loss for words, Edward desperately looked at Isabella, was it true? His eyes asked quietly, are you his…his Bella? But I thought you were mine… Edward had not said a word and yet she seemed to understand him completely.

"I broke her?" Edward's voice shook as he struggled to speak, "She broke me! She was the one who left…and never came back. Bella…I missed you so much." Edward was shaking as badly as Isabella was by now.

Isabella got up, and she spoke…

Isabella

Her heart burned as if it was on fire; her wound had once again been ripped open. "You…you missed me?" she asked hesitantly, as if she could not believe her ears. Edward nodded, his face in pure emotional pain, she could not stand it! Isabella jumped from her seat on the ground, and fell into his arms.

Edward's skin burned with an intense pleasure that he felt that if he did not kiss her now, he would surely die. Isabella looked up at him, but she was staring at his lips, she kissed him slowly and tenderly.

The electric shock that had been gone for so long was back. Finally, the silence that had filled the room was broken, the man that had been yelling at him seconds before had run out of the room. Edward had been too distracted to even try to read his thoughts until now. Then he realized that he already had. When the man had been yelling, that had been his thoughts, not his words…

That man, he considered Isabella, his Bella… "Why did you leave me Bella?" he asked Isabella quietly, they were still embraced. Something triggered in her mind, and she pulled away from him as fast as she could, she looked terrified.

"Edward you need to leave! Your life is in danger! Both of our lives are! Carlisle! Oh no! Don't you see Edward?! I was forced to leave you! You need to leave before it is too late, before they find out!" Isabella paced around the room, pushing Edward, trying to get him to leave.

Isabella…

Isabella panicked, she got lost in Edward's arms, and now, now he would die because of her. The Volturi would kill him now, and she would be to blame, his whole life was in her hands, and she was going to be his undoing. It was only a matter of time before they came and killed them all.

"I do not care." His words stopped her abruptly. "What?" she asked, it was unfathomable that he knew the full severity of his words. "I do not care, whoever or whatever tore us apart can go to hell, being without you tis a fate worst then death." The words made Isabella's heart sore.

"Edward…" she whispered, he sucked in a sharp breath as she said his name, "I never got to tell you…" she hesitated. He stopped her, "Isabella…Bella…you do not have to say a word. Will you come back to live with Carlisle and I?" he asked, his voice vulnerable.

"I am not sure…" she stopped to look at the house around her, it had been her home for so long. "This is my home." she said tenderly, reliving the moments she had spent here.

"William…where did he go?" she just noticed the lack of his presence. "He left…" Edward said tenderly. "I…I have to say goodbye to Mae…and William, they have been my best friends for so long. I would love to see Carlisle again." Her heart was torn; she could not choose one over the other. But she knew she had to follow her heart, so Isabella followed Edward, amazed by him.

While they ran all of the way back to the old house, Edward grabbed Isabella's hand, and they had a comfortable silence between the two. Though there was so much to be discussed, nothing was brought up. Their feet moved in synch against the cold ground, and before long, the house came into view.

"Bella!" his merry voice called out to her, she grinned brightly, letting go of Edward's hand to hug Carlisle. "Welcome back honey." Carlisle's young features did not quite match up with the fatherly tone of his voice. "We have missed you dearly, how have you been?!" he asked softly, purposely ignoring asking the reason that she had left in the first place.

The trio chatted all night, the hours passing like ticking seconds to the vampires, until it came time for Carlisle to go back to his late-night shift at the hospital. "Shall we have the pleasure of your company this night?" Carlisle bowed and held out his arm in a joking manner. "Why I must have to accept, tis the proper thing." She proceeded to hook her arm around his and they marched throughout the house like so.

"Bye kids, be good!" and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. The silence accompanied the immortal teens, and it was almost as though they had just met. "So…" Isabella began, but Edward stopped her abruptly. "Isabella…Bella…I'm worried about Carlisle." Edward started, "he is still alone after all of these years, and I think he gets lonely. He has me of course, but I'm not exactly what he needs if you know what I mean. He needs a wife, and…I just don't know what to do." Edward talked about Carlisle as if he was truly his father.

"I believe with every fiber of my being, that everything happens for a reason, wither it is the birth of a butterfly to make a child smile, or a flower blooming for a loved one. I am positive that whatever is meant to be, will end up exactly how it should be, you really shouldn't worry. I think he worries about you Edward." Isabella confided, even though she had no contact with them for years, she had heard much about them, every bit had hurt.

"I believe you are right." He murmured, "How do you always know just what to say to me Bella?" he asked her in awe. "It's a gift…" and they locked eyes, leaning in to catch a kiss, but that was when violent chills ran down each vampires backs.

"Is that?" Isabella asked the question, already knowing the answer. "Yes…it is. What shall we do?" he asked, his eyebrows furred together in concentration. "Well…we have been through this like what twice? And this is his third so it is well known that he is skilled in this sort of thing." Neither addressed the true problem.

Would they be able to control themselves? They had both been away from that sort of thing for years of course… their nostrils burned intensely as the scent of a human being transformed grew closer…

Author's note: I promise to update tomorrow my lovelies! To make up for the lost time!


End file.
